This Secret Spanish
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Deciden mantenerlo en secreto, pero les carcome. Secuela de The Beginning y Like puzzle pieces mejor leanlas antes
1. Chapter 1

Autora: ¡La secuela de The Beginning y Like puzzle pieces ya esta aquí! Cómo saben todo pertenece a Mashima Hiro y yo solo uso a sus personajes para divertirme. Es una crack pairing que espero que se haga popular (al igual que la pareja Lucy/Laxus) y que se animen a escribir más de ellos, que total…Lisanna y Natsu están muy monos juntos.

This secret

Lucy disfrutaba estando con Bixlow. Era tan buen amante. Había pensado que era gay, pero…bueno, esa noche…Ciertamente era heterosexual y se reiría de cualquiera que dijera otra cosa.

Todo había empezado esa noche, si, la primera vez que se acostaron y su primera vez. Había estado nerviosa por su falta de experiencia, pero Bixlow no se había reído o había dicho nada, solo estuvo enseñándola como complacer y ser complacida. Había sido perfecto.

Nadie sabía nada sobre esta pareja; preferían mantenerlo como un secreto. Había sido complicado porque querían estar juntos tanto como fuera posible. Bixlow incluso le había preguntado, no una, sino dos veces en una semana, que se fuera a vivir con él, porque odiaba verla ir a misiones con Natsu, Gray y Erza. Podía salir herida.

"Siempre estás deprimida porque no puedes conseguir el dinero del alquiler a tiempo" Había empezado una vez "Si vivieras conmigo no tendrías que pagar nada"

"Pero entonces todos sabrían que estamos juntos y Natsu y los otros entrarían a la fuerza en tu casa, todos los días" No quería tener a esos tres en su casa.

"Ok, pero duermes en mi casa hoy" Sonrió y asintió, no tenía ningún problema en estar con Bixlow. "Y cocinas"

Lo besó y entró al gremio. Sip, ninguno de sus compañeros sabían sobre su relación, pero podían ver que últimamente habían estado felices. No lo sabían y no querían saberlo. Ni siquiera Mira.

"¡Luce! ¡Vamos de misión!" Un paso, solo un paso y Natsu y Happy saltaron sobre ella "Ya hemos escogido porque llegas tarde"

"Vale, pero necesito preparar mis cosas y…" Le enseñaron una maleta "¿Qué es eso?"

"Es tu maleta. Fuimos a tu casa esta mañana y preparamos tus cosas por ti" ¿Esta mañana? ¡Se había quedado con Bixlow así que no estaba en su casa esta mañana! "No estabas…"

"Tenía…cosas que hacer esta mañana. ¿Por qué no me esperaron?" No estaba segura si le gustaría saber la respuesta.

"Tenemos que irnos en quince minutos, no podíamos esperar" La cogió por la muñeca y corrió arrastrándola. "Adiós, gente~"

Miró a Bixlow, estaba serio y mirándola fijamente. Habían planeado la noche y ella no iba a terminar la misión pronto. Ella no iba a conseguir dinero. Le sonrió. Cómo habían pensado, no acabaron la misión en un día. Tomó una semana más de lo esperado acabarla. Para ese entonces, Bixlow y Lucy estaban enfadados, muy enfadados.

"¡Vete al infierno, Evergreen!" Le gritó cuando Eve estaba haciendo bromas sobre él siendo asexuado "¡Si quisiera follarme a alguien, me lo follaría! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver contigo siendo una puta barata!"

El gremio estaba en silencio, ni siquiera Fried se movió. Bixlow se levantó y los dejó. Necesitaba a Lucy para ser jodidamente feliz y aguantar las bromas sobre su situación sexual. No había ni una sola persona que quisiera responder a su arranque. Evergreen empezó a llorar, no había intentado ser cruel o algo, solo quería alegrar a Bixlow.

"Estoy segura que no quería decir eso, Eve" Elfman empezó a frotar su espalda, habían estado saliendo desde el examen de clase S, ella dejo de llorar y asintió. "Eso esta mejor, Eve"

"No me llames Eve, idiota" Todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero no estaba llorando más "Estaba tratando de alegrarlo pero estoy segura de que Bixlow solo necesita echar un polvo"

Bixlow no necesitaba echar un polvo, necesitaba acostarse con Lucy, follársela tan duro que se olvidara de su nombre. Y ahí estaba ella con Natsu, caminando con cara mostrando que tan cansada estaba y no pudo evitar si no sonreír.

"Hey, tu…" No le importaba que Natsu estuviese ahí "Reina del cosplay"

"Hey tu… ¡el escalofriante!" Su sonrisa se iba haciendo mayor y mayor según se iban acercando "¿Cómo estás?"

"Tan duro como puedo estar después de ver tu jodidamente asombroso cuerpo y tu jodidamente atractiva cara" Podía decir que él estaba duro como roca porque estaba siendo rudo y bruto. Ni siquiera sus ropas podían ocultarlo y ella se mordió el labio inferior "Y quiero que la chupes ahora mismo porque te ha estado echando de menos"

Lucy se sonrojo y se rió a carcajadas. Natsu estaba furioso con la situación, no entendía como podía Bixlow ser tan vulgar con su nakama.

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Bixlow?" Natsu se medio en medio, empujando a Lucy detrás de él como si Bixlow pudiera saltar y atacarla. "¡Es tu nakama y tienes que respetarla!"

"¡Y mi jodida amante, así que apártate, jodido idiota!" Para probar su punto, Bixlow tiró de su muñeca para abrazarla en su pecho, no pudo esperar más y la besó hambriento delante de Natsu y Happy, quienes estaban demasiado shockeados para hablar. "Así que no te atrevas a intentar nada con mi mujer, idiota."

Dejaron a Natsu atrás, mientras Bixlow cargaba a Lucy en su hombro y le iba acariciando la pierna y el trasero mientras ella se reía. Había estado esperando por ella y había estado soñando con tenerla debajo de su cuerpo.

"Se lo va a contar a todo el mundo, ¿lo sabes?" No le importaba, no le importaba una mierda lo que tuvieran que decir. Había tenido suficiente con ese secreto.

"¿Te preocupa? Te quiero, me quieres y vamos a follar toda la noche y todo el día"

La puso en la cama, si, eso era lo que él había necesitado. Necesitaba verla y sentirla. Ella estaba sonriendo, y él sonrió también.

"Desnúdate" Le ordenó y ella obedecía, se levantó y tiro la camisa lejos, llevaba un sujetador negro de satín, se lamió los labios, ya quería verla desnuda, "¿Llevas ese tipo de ropa interior cuando te vas a las misiones?"

"Sabía que iba a verte hoy así que no pude esperar para enseñártelo" Se quitó los pantalones. Llevaba bragas negras de satín y medias negras con liguero y tacones altos negros. "¿Te gusta?"

Cómo respuesta miró hacia abajo, si…le gustaba, le gustaba mucho. Iba a asegurarse de que nadie la viera vistiendo cosas tan sexys. Ni siquiera sus amigos.

"Ven a las misiones conmigo" Le pidió/suplicó "Sólo tu y yo. Que le den a Natsu, Gray y Erza. Que le den a Fried, Evergreen y Laxus. Sólo tu y yo"

Ella sacudió la cabeza, no iba a dejar a sus amigos, y no iba a dejar que él dejara a los suyos.

"No quiero ir de misión sin ti, pero no puedo ir sin mis amigos, son mis amigos y tu no vas a ir sn los tuyos. No seas tonto, Bixlow y desnúdate también" Tenía razón, como siempre. Y sonrió mientras empezaba a desnudarse. Ella se enfadó, porque como siempre, se negaba a quitarse el visor. "Por favor, Bixlow, no vas a hacerme daño"

"Voy a hacerte daño si no tengo mis ojos cubiertos" El podría taparle los ojos a ella, pero entonces no podría ver su cara cuando se corriera, y no podía privarse de eso. "Sabes lo mucho que adoro ver tu cara cuando te hago correrte"

Ella se sonrojo, pese a que estaba sonriendo, así que a él no le importo. Sabía lo mucho que ella amaba cuando le hablaba vulgarmente. Suponía que era porque no había escuchado palabras vulgares cuando había estado viviendo con su padre. Ella había sido una princesa y había sido por su deseo de vivir que había huido.

"Abre las piernas, princesa, voy a comerte tu coño caliente" Aquí empezaban; hablar vulgarmente era como un juego sexual. Ella gimió. "¿Te gusta? Estoy seguro de que vas a gemir un montón. Luego puedes chupármela."

Lucy separó las piernas, apoyándose en la pared. Él jaló de sus bragas y tocó ligeramente sus labios mayores. No podía esperar a probar su sabor único y podía decir que ella ya estaba chorreando.

"Estoy seguro de que has estado masturbándote toda la semana, sin mi para complacerte, chica traviesa…ya estás chorreando, baby-chan" Con su lengua empezó a presionar el clítoris, todavía no la había penetrado, estaba esperando que le rogara. "¿Verdad?"

"S-sí…" Sus rodillas estaban templando y él puso la mano en sus caderas para ayudarla a sostenerse "Eres tan bueno…"

Como respuesta, le mordió el clítoris y le metió dos dedos, Lucy se quejó y abrió más las piernas, quería darle su espacio.

"Adoro la manera en la que te abres para mí, es tan erótica" Ella no podía responder, estaba jadeando y gimiendo y Bixlow lo amaba. Así que, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para hacer que se corriera. "Eso es lo que necesitaba."

Ella se rió y lo empujó con su pie hasta que estuvo completamente tumbado. Ella con su pie en su pecho era la imagen más asombrosa que el había visto alguna vez.

"Así que, ¿necesitas algo más?" Le preguntó

"Necesito que me montes" Ella bajo hasta que su pene estaba presionando su vagina, mirándolo fijamente "No podemos esperar toda la noche, baby"

Después de un poco más de tentación, lo hizo. Bixlow gimió y la sujetó por las caderas, quería ir tan dentro como fuera posible, necesitaba sentir más. Ella estaba sin respiración y entonces empezó a moverse, necesitaba darle tanto como él le estaba dando. Pronto se aburrieron de la postura y cambiaron. Él sentado en el borde de la cama y ella cabalgándolo como la primera vez que estuvieron juntos. Bixlow le mordía los pezones con fuerza, haciéndola gemir y arquear la espalda. Esa era la postura favorita de Lucy, pero cambiaron de nuevo. Estaba vez en una variación de la postura del perrito, ella tenía los codos en la cama, la espalda inclinada (leapfrog), así Bixlow podía alcanzar fácilmente su punto G y hacerla correrse una y otra vez, y la forma en la que su coño se contraía alrededor de su polla lo hacía volverse loco y finalmente él también se corrió, en su útero. Eso era puro placer.

Para hacerlo mejor, cuando la espalda de Bixlow estaba sobre la cama, Lucy bajaba entre las sábanas y empezaba a lamerlo como un gato mimoso. Lo lamía y chupaba hasta que gemía y jadeaba. Oh, dulce venganza, como le gustaba pagar sus deudas. Darle placer a su…amante era el mejor pago. Él tuvo otro orgasmo en su garganta. La mejor parte era verla tragándoselo todo.

Pasaron toda la noche en la cama, acariciándose el uno al otro y dándose placer, hasta que cayeron dormidos al amanecer.


	2. Natsu isn't a liar, but

Chapter 2: Natsu isn't a liar, but…

"Cállate, Bixlow, y ven aquí, ¡ahora mismo!" Lucy estaba yendo al gremio y el le estaba preguntando si podía quedarse y frotarle la espalda "Me voy y todavía no te has comido el desayuno"

"Eso es porque primero quiero comerte a ti" La abrazó por la espalda vistiendo nada más que un par de pantalones "Y después la comida"

Estaban pasando un buen tiempo, como una luna de miel…Hasta que Bixlow llegó a Fairy Tail y Mirajane lo atacó con una bandeja.

"¡Bixlow! ¿¡Cómo pudiste! ¡Semejante enfermo pervertido!" Eso era sólo el principio; Mirajane lo vio y empezó a gritarle "¡Ya se lo he dicho al maestro! Deberías ser castigado por ser un completo cerdo"

¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que había hecho! Por otra parte, Lucy estaba siendo consolada por la parte femenina del gremio como si hubiera sido violada o algo peor…Habían pensado que incluso si Natsu les había contado lo que había visto, nadie lo creería, y Lucy fue al gremio quince minutos antes con una gran sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Tratar a una dama como algún tipo de muñeca hinchable" ¿Eh? ¡No entendía nada! Mirajane seguía pegándole con su bandeja con cada palabra que decía ¡y dolía! "¡Deberías estas avergonzado por tu comportamiento!"

Bixlow miró alrededor, todas las personas del gremio lo miraban con auras asesinas, ¡y todavía no había abierto la boca! Natsu estaba en el medio, asintiendo y animando a Mira así que fue directamente hacia él.

"¿Qué les has contado? ¡Tú, idiota!" El maestro apareció, sus ojos estaban resignados con la situación. Lo habían juzgado sin pedirle su versión de la historia.

"Bixlow, no esperaba esto de ti…De verdad…Había pensado…" Empezó el maestro con pesar y ¡Bixlow estaba harto de esa mierda!

"¡No sé lo que he hecho!" Gritó Bixlow y Natsu intentó pegarle un puñetazo, ¡cómo si pudiera! Bixlow no era un Raijinshuu por nada.

"¡Estás controlando a Lucy así puedes acostarte con ella!" Esa era buena "Lo dijiste ayer"

"¿¡Eh!" No fue Bixlow quien gritó, fue Lucy, no había entendido nada y nadie le había dicho lo que estaba pasando "¡No dijo nada de eso, Natsu!"

"Dije que era mi amante, no que estaba… ¿violándola?" Deberían habérselo contado al gremio desde el primer día, pero en vez de eso lo habían mantenido como si fuera un secreto desagradable "No le he hecho nada a Lucy y si ella esta conmigo es porque quiere"

Todo el mundo gritaba al mismo tiempo, unos a Natsu, otros a la pareja y el Raijinshuu simplemente estaba ahí. ¡Fried y Evergreen no podían creerlo! Evergreen empezó a reírse nerviosamente y Fried sonrió. Si Laxus estuviese ahí habría señalado a Bixlow y dicho algo irónico.

"Pero…pero… ¡fuiste grosero con ella!"

"Dije que iba a follármela…No es como si no lo cumpliese" Lucy se sonrojó y le pegó a Bixlow quien estaba riéndose maniáticamente.

"¡No necesitan saberlo, tu, espeluznante!" Incluso si era cierto, era innecesario.

"Pero estoy seguro de que te oyeron desde aquí, reina cosplayer ~" Otro golpe "Y si no lo hicieron, me aseguraré de que lo hagan hoy"

"¡Creo que hoy me voy a dormir en mi casa y tu en la tuya, pervertido!"

Lucy le dio la espalda pero no estaba hablando en serio, Bixlow lo sabía y sonrió. Ella iría con él a su casa y ellos tendrían sexo, sexo pervertido. Él se fue con Evergreen; Lucy le había dicho que debería disculparse por ser desagradable con su compañera.

"Así que… ¿están juntos, _juntos?_" Levy fue la primera en preguntarlo, pero Bisca, Cana y Juvia también querían saber "¿Desde cuando?"

"Empezamos a salir hace tres meses" Parecía menos, pero era verdad. Habían estado saliendo juntos tres meses.

¡Nadie podía creerlo! ¿Bixlow y Lucy? Eran opuestos, él un hombre loco y ella una dulce y cariñosa mujer. ¿Cómo pudieron acabar juntos?

"Siento haberte llamado puta ayer" Evergreen sonrió y asintió.

"Parece ser que Lucy lleva los pantalones en esta relación y tienes una correa muy corta, Bixlow" Tenía que pagar por ser ofensivo y tendría que aguantar las bromas durante un tiempo "¿Tu que piensas, Fried?"

"Creo que tienes razón, Evergreen" Bixlow los miró fríamente pero no dijo nada "¿Dónde esta nuestro temperamental amigo?"

"Creo que le cortaron los cojones" Iba a ser un día muy largo.


	3. Not a place, not a time, just a feeling

Chapter III – Not a place, not a time, just a feeling!

La traducción de este capítulo se la dedico a Evinawer, porque si ella no hubiese dejado un review, no hubiese vuelto a tocar la versión española ni de aquí a Pekin *Yao Ming*

Les gustaba tener sexo donde fuera. Desde que el gremio había descubierto su relación, Lucy se había trasladado a vivir con él y Bixlow se había encargado de poner protección extra en la casa, su casa. Nadie podía entrar sin qué el lo supiera de antemano. Nadie podía entrar excepto Laxus, pero Laxus no estaba ni siquiera cerca de la ciudad.

"¡Estoy en casa!" Dijo Lucy cuando llegó, era un alivio ver que sólo estaban ellos dos ahí. "¿Has preparado la cena?"

Normalmente hacían la cena juntos, pero ella había estado en una misión en solitario. Natsu había estado evitandola desde que supo sobre Lucy y Bixlow siendo pareja. Lucy no lo había esperado, pero no se iba a disculpar por ser feliz. Así que, tuvo que ir a una misión sola.

"¿Qué tal la misión?" Lucy se lo encontró en el comedor, Bixlow estaba reparando su baby-chan sin su visor. Últimamente, lo había visto sin él, usaba un par de gafas de sol como Loke. Le había dicho que le sentaban bien.

"¡La hice! El alcalde estaba tan feliz de que no hubiese destruido nada mientras estaba allí que me pagó un extra." Las otras muñecas volaron alrededor de ambos, gritando 'extra, extra'. Lucy estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma.

"No quiero hacer la cena… ¿te apetece ir a comer fuera?" Asintió, lo hacían a veces. "Hay un nuevo restaurante…"

Lo besó y Bixlow se olvidó de su baby-chan dañada. Quería sentir a Lucy a su alrededor. Al final se olvidaron de la cena, el restaurante ¡y del mundo! Se besaron, se acariciaron, se abrazaron y se follaron. Y al final, se quedaron en la cama, sólo descansando y las muñecas de Bixlow volando alrededor.

"Lo han visto todo… Ha tenido que ser traumático para ellos." Dijo Lucy, divertida porque no lo había pensado mientras estaban teniendo sexo. "Es como si fueran alguno de mis espíritus."

"Es algo así, después de todo, son almas." Estaban vivas. Era cierto. Pero… Lucy acababa de admitirlo. "Son como mi Loke personal."

"No lo he llamado desde hace tiempo." Lucy se levanto, buscando algo que ponerse. "Voy a tomarme una ducha y luego al gremio. ¿Vienes?"

"Quizás después, eres una amante exigente, princesa." La realidad era muy diferente, le gustaba verla caminando desnuda por su casa… la de ambos. Lo divertía.

"Eres tan divertido." Era un comentario irónico. Ambos sabían lo que disfrutaban estando juntos. "No voy a esperarte."

No lo esperó. A Bixlow no le importó porque tenía que reparar a Pappa antes de que pudiera coger otra misión. Había estado yendo en solitario, como Fried, desde que Evergreen empezó a salir con Elfman.

"¿Sabes? Últimamente he estado caliente todo el día." Le confesó mientras se secaba el pelo. Estaba vistiendo una de sus camisas azules, demasiado larga para ella, pero a Bixlow todavía le encantada, la manera en la que decía 'Mía' a todo el mundo. "Y estoy segura de que es culpa tuya."

"¿Así que ahora soy el viejo verde y calentorro?" Ella asintió y el sonrió de lado. "No creo que no lo disfrutases cuando estaba dentro de ti."

"No me estoy quejando del sexo." Lucy se arrodilló y empezó a frotar su entrepierna por encima de la ropa con una sonrisa taimada. "Sólo dijo que eres el culpable de que sea una ninfómana."

"Te amo incluso si…" Se miraron el uno al otro. Nunca habían hablado sobre amor, eran amigos con beneficios, ¿no? Parecía tan normal dormir juntos y todo. "Yo…"

Lucy no le dio tiempo de retractarse, lo besó mientras sonreía y empezó a reír. Habían estado saliendo durante cuatro meses, y estaba asustada de que podría que el nunca la amase tanto como ella lo amaba.

"¡Te amo, Bixlow, te amo!" Bixlow sonrió, tenía a la mujer perfecta para sí mismo: lo quería, era una ninfómana y una maga fuerte (en orden de preferencia). "Tu, mi tonto idiota."

"No exageres, mujer." Estaba feliz con su reacción, pero no iba a decírselo. "Deberías hacerme un cosplay… un cosplay sexual, princesa, como una celebración."

"Lo pensaré, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Nos vemos después!"

Sí, Bixlow iba a tener un disfraz sexy de una enfermera sexy, quizás una bailarina de la danza del vientre. ¡Pero primero tenía que reparar a Pappa! Podía oírlo llorar de dolor en su mente. Mientras tanto, Lucy estaba en el gremio con Mirajane y Lisanna.

"Dinos… ¿cómo es? ¿cómo es?" Estaban preguntándole sobre cosas privadas.

"¡No voy a hablar de ello!" Lucy estaba sonrojándose con cada cuestión que ellas pretendían que respondieran. "Es privado"

"¡No nos importa! ¡Queremos saber! ¡Bixlow es el miembro más misterioso y ahora podemos saber!" La animaron, y Mira le dio a Lucy una nueva taza de té.

"¡No es ni el momento ni el lugar y no voy a responder!" Lucy estaba decidida, ¡no iba a decirles nada a esas dos hermanas pervertidas!

"¿Cuánto dura en la cama? ¿Cuánto mide?" Era un caos total y Lucy empezó a reírse nerviosamente. "¿Le gusta usar juguetes pervertidos? ¿O prefiere juegos?"

"Ok, chicas, no esta bien, es mi hombre y no quiero a ninguna otra chica en su vida mientras esté yo, así que, no voy a hablar sobre que tan largo es o cuánto dura." Tampoco iba a hablar sobre los juegos y los juguetes pervertidos.

"¡Pero queremos saber!"

¿No era ni el momento ni el lugar? Nah~, era que Lucy no quería compartir que Bixlow era largo, que sabía como complacer a una mujer en todos los sentidos. No iba a decirle lo mucho que le gustaba atarla y jugar con su cuerpo, tomarle el pelo con juguetes y juegos y que acababa la noche tirándosela con fuerza y paciencia. Lo amaba demasiado.


	4. Loyalty

Autor: ¡Hola! Siento tardar tanto con la traducción – sí , traducción porque el fic esta completo – pero hoy volví a mi casa después de un mes de tortura insufrible – llámese exámenes de junio – Pero les traigo la traducción del cuarto capítulo y si tienen suerte, del quinto. Si lees esto antes del 15 de julio y te gusta como escribo, bueno, ve a mi perfil y vota por tu pareja preferida para el primer crossover de Neko-Tiara. Be happy!

Chapter IV – Loyalty

Siete meses. Siete meses desde que habían empezado a salir juntos. Habían peleado, vale, pero se habían reconciliado fácilmente. Había tenido citas y regalos. Incluso habían ido en misiones como equipo. Habían perdido el tren una o dos veces. Y Mirajane había estado hacienda planes de boda. Pero ni Bixlow ni Lucy habían hablado de matrimonios. Eran amantes, una pareja, pero… el matrimonio parecía algo extremo. Estaban felices siendo pareja. Eso no paraba a Mirajane.

"Son una pareja tan bonita, pero ¿no has soñado nunca en casarte con él?" Una de sus estrategias. "Vistiendo un traje blanco en una iglesia y Fairy Tail estaría ahí por ustedes…"

No era como si Lucy nunca hubiese pensado en casarse, pero Bixlow no parecía el tipo de hombre que querría casarse. Era demasiado genial para eso.

"Lucy no ha dicho nada, pero estoy segura de que estaría tan feliz con un anillo en el dedo."

"Le debería dar algunas joyas entonces." Bixlow era más difícil de molestar con ese tema, y tenía más respuestas. "Y después podría hacerme una mamada o una paja."

"No seas tan crudo, Bixlow." Él había empezado a reírse de la cara disgustada de Mira. "No sé como Lucy puede estar contigo."

"Porque tengo una gran lengua." Más risas. "Y una gran polla, la cual adora."

"¡Tú…!" Mira lo dejaba solo rapidamente después de uno o dos comentario y corría lejos, dejando a Bixlow con su sake y sus pensamientos. "Si Lucy te deja, no te atrevas a venir a quejarte, idiota."

Pero Mira tenía un punto, Bixlow sabía cuanto quería casarse algún día Lucy, quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana, pero ciertamente, quería tener un marido y algunos hijos. Bixlow podía imaginarse como serían sus hijos, estaba seguro de que serían rubios con grandes ojos castaños y enormes sonrisas. Y si él no le preguntaba, entonces algún otro idiota le pediría que se casara con él y ¡no podía perder a Lucy! No todavía… ¿verdad? No había acabado con esa obsesión, ese amor que lo consumía desde dentro, ese amor que empezaba a doler mucho. Necesitaba ayuda y rápido.

"No es mi lugar, pero deberías aceptar el consejo de Mirajane, ella es buena con las mujeres." Era una mujer, quizás Fried no era una buena idea. "Debería preguntarle a Evergreen…"

"Y también puedo seguir bailando en mi tutú rosado." Dijo, Bixlow podía imaginarse a Evergreen riéndose mientras lo señalaba y sabía que no podría aguantar más bromas. "Sólo quiero saber que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora. Lucy no va a esperar por mí."

"Entonces, cásate con ella." Era tan simple, que era risible. "Será tuya para siempre y tendrás la prueba en su mano."

Bixlow tenía que pensar sobre ello, pero parecía la única salida a su problema. ¿Pero que pasaría cuando se aburriera de Lucy? Parecía tan imposible.

"¿Qué pasa?" Le preguntó Lucy esa noche, estaba preparándose para irse a la cama, Bixlow ya estaba acostado.

"Mirajane dice que quieres casarte." Lucy se rió y asintió. "¿Quieres que te pregunte que te cases conmigo?"

"Bixlow, quiero casarme, pero no sé si quiero casarme contigo. Y estoy segura de que no quieres casarte conmigo." Se sentó en sus caderas mientras él le acariciaba las piernas. "Mira es un poco extremista con las bodas, las parejas y el amor."

"Quiero que seas mía."

"Soy tuya y tu eres mío hasta que esta relación dure." Lucy lo beso y le acarició el pecho. "Pero no precipitemos las cosas."

Pero, incluso si eran tan felices… Bixlow odiaba distraerse cuando estaban teniendo sexo porque no podía controlar la protección de su casa y no oían cuando alguien entraba en el salón. Natsu, Happy… incluso Erza o Fried los habían pillado durante su tiempo sexy al menos una vez. Así que, ¿por qué sería diferente esta vez?

Estaban en la cocina, Lucy llevaba calcetines altos y el sujetador, Bixlow sólo llevaba su visor y unos pantalones vaqueros, estaba penetrándola con fuerza, sus gemidos podían ser oídos en toda la casa y no vieron a su invitado hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Lucy se vino con un poderoso grito de placer, su espalda se arqueó y sus pezones apuntando al pecho de Bixlow. No había nada como Lucy en clímax. Era la perfección femenina y su invitado aplaudió cuando ella termino corriéndose otra vez con el orgasmo de Bixlow. Sus labios estaban rojizos, sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus ojos, brillando.

"Es realmente asombroso ser bienvenido así." Laxus tenía una sonrisa irónica y cruel. "Pero hubiese preferido estar entre sus piernas en vez de en la puerta."

"¿Laxus? ¿Cuándo… cuándo has llegado?" Bixlow cogió su camisa y cubrió a Lucy con ella. "No te oímos entrar."

Lucy estaba muy avergonzada y de alguna forma, furiosa con el comentario de Laxus. Bixlow, por otra parte, parecía que no le importaba.

"Toqué, pero estabas ocupado." Con una última mirada a las curvas de Lucy, el Dragon Slayer les dio la espalda. "Tengo que hablar contigo, en privado."

A ella no le gustó esa mirada. Siempre estaba consciente sobre su cuerpo y como los hombres reaccionaba a su alrededor. Y Laxus era peor que nadie que hubiese conocido antes. La asustaba a morir. Y no quería que Bixlow la dejara cuando Laxus estaba cerca.

"Deberías darte un baño, voy a hablar con Laxus." Pero parecía que sería dejada atrás cuando tenía que ver con Laxus. Parecía que ese idiota era algún tipo de dios para los Raijinshuu.

"Vale… Me daré un baño y luego iré al gremio." La besó, pero no era como siempre. Fue rápido y frío.

Lucy definitivamente lo odiaba, a él y a la absoluta lealtad por parte de los Raijinshuu hacia su persona. No había estado por ahí en casi un año, había abandonado a sus amigos para irse en una misión y el llegaba y ellos estaban dispuestos a todo por él. Era absurdo. Lucy tomó sus ropas y se fue, necesitaba enfriarse un poco.


	5. Ophiuchus, the Amazon Queen

Autor: ¡Hola, mis lectores! Siguiente capítulo, antes que nada, les dejo aquí el link al dibujo que hice de Ophiuchus, la Reina Amazona, siento que no sea gran cosa, pero dadas mis dotes de dibujo… es algo:

fc04 .deviantart fs71/i/2012/149/2/5/ ophiuchus_the_viper_queen_by_ladydarkblood-d51lum9 .jpg

Sólo tienen que borrar los espacios, ya que fanfiction no permite links (en ningún lado)

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Mashima Hiro, salvo los posibles OCs, el argumento de la historia y las llaves especiales que son mías.

Chapter V – Ophiuchus, the Amazon queen

Lucy llegaba tarde. Había estado con Mira y Lisanna. Habían estado hablando sobre cualquier cosa y al mismo tiempo, de pequeños detalles que molestaban a Lucy. Y Laxus había sido un gran problema. Mira entendía por qué estaba tan enfadada con Bixlow y Lisanna le había dado algunos consejos y castigos para su amante.

"Estoy segura que es sólo porque no ha visto a su amigo en un largo tiempo, pero cuando vayas a casa, él estará esperándote y tu podrás castigarlo por ser un imbécil."

"Y entonces podrán volver a estar acaramelados, porque estoy segura de que Bixlow disfrutará contigo actuando como una mujer dominante por una vez." La broma de Mira no ayudó tampoco.

Pero al final, estaba sola en la cama. Lucy había esperado a Bixlow hasta las tres de la mañana, pero no había vuelto. Tampoco Laxus, pero como si le importara. Al día siguiente, la encontraron en la cocina, vistiendo una camisilla larga y sin pantalones. Estaba preparando el desayuno y el pecho de Bixlow se llenó de orgullo y regocijo porque tenía a la mejor mujer en su vida. Laxus, por otra parte, quería que fuera suya. Sabía que si le pedía a Bixlow que dejara a Lucy para él, lo haría. ¿Por qué se negaría? Eran amantes, no era su mujer… todavía. Pero por ahora tenía que concentrarse en encontrar dos compañeros para su nueva misión en Bazeth.

"Rubia." Lucy miró por encima del hombro. "¿Tienes alguna misión?"

"No, no he escogido ninguna misión todavía…" Laxus no preguntó más, ordenó.

"Te vienes con nosotros a una misión. Prepárate."

"No." Bixlow no pudo evitar sonreír con la respuesta de Lucy. Laxus sólo la miro."

"Sí, te vienes. Incluso si tengo que arrastrarte." Ahora se estaban cabreando. Los dos. Laxus siempre tenía lo que quería, y Lucy no quería obedecerlo.

"No soy tu putita, niño malcriado."

Eso había sido muy impresionante, Lucy no estaba asustada de Laxus, no más. Y él normalmente se divertiría muchísimo, si no fuera quería callarla. Bixlow la había escogido por la recompensa. Había dicho que diría que sí, sin duda. Y Laxus le ordenó que viniera. Ella no iba a decir que no.

"Quizás lo eres, o no, pero estoy seguro de que quieres otra llave.. Dice que es una llave de plata…" Eso consiguió atraer su atención, incluso si era una llave plateada, la quería. Laxus le enseñó el anuncio de la misión. "¿Qué sabes sobre Ophiuchus?

La sartén acabó en el suelo, al igual que el aceite caliente y a Lucy no le importó quemarse los pies descalzos cuando arrancó el cartel de las manos de Laxus para echarle un vistazo. Bixlow la cogió cuando casi acaba en el suelo al resbalar con el aceite.

"¡Tienes que estar de broma!" Paso por alto sus pies de lo distraída que estaba leyendo el papel. "No puede ser Ophiuchus…"

"Parece muy importante para ser una llave de plata." Lucy no miró a Laxus, estaba ocupada recordando la lección de su madre sobre las llaves especiales.

"_Es la reina de las Amazonas, Ophiuchus, es una campeona. Es más que una reina o una mujer, esta hecha por las manos de los dioses. En la mitología, Ophiuchus es un hombre, pero si algún día consigues su llave, se mostrará ante ti como la más hermosa guerrera y puede usar pociones curativas que pueden ayudarte o matar a tus enemigos." Su madre leyó y luego rió. Era una maga celestial y aun así no creía en ello. "Su llave esta hecha de paladio y puede llegar a costar dos billones de Jewels…"_

"_¿Por qué es tan importante mami?"_

"_Porque es única y una leyenda… Nadie la ha visto nunca, pero hay personas que creen en Ophiuchus, la reina de las Víboras."_

"_¿Hay otras?_

"_Por supuesto, son los campeones y están hechas de paladio, platino, rodio, hierro, cobre y bronce, pero como he dicho… son leyendas. No debes seguir leyendas porque malgastarás tu vida para nada."_

"Tengo que tenerla." Si Ophiuchus caía en otras manos, sería vendida y nunca volvería a verla. "Voy."

"¿Ves? Sabía que eras una buena putita." Laxus se rió. No parecía entender que tan importante era Ophiuchus.

"Quizás, pero eres un idiota por contarme sobre esto." Lucy se levantó y se fue al dormitorio para preparar sus maletas. Laxus nunca sabría sobre este gran tesoro.

Bixlow la siguió cuando Laxus se fue al gremio, necesitaban encontrar otro miembro así que fue a buscar a alguien más.

"Estás feliz." Ella se estaba vistiendo con un par de pantalones vaqueros y no pudo evitar tocarle la espalda y la cintura. "Demasiado feliz por venir en una misión con Laxus desde que parece que no te gusta."

"Odio a Laxus, pero Ophiuchus no es una llave de plata, Bixlow." Lucy no debería decírselo desde que era un traidor que necesitaba ser castigado y podría decírselo a Laxus. "Es una llave de paladio y puede llegar a costar dos billones de Jewels."

"¡Qué…!" Cómo pensó, se atragantó con la verdad. "¿Estás bromeando?"

Y como todo el mundo, no pensaba más que en el dinero. Lucy podía ver Jewels bailando alrededor de su cabeza.

"Voy a conseguirla y no voy a venderla. Ophiuchus es una leyenda y quiero tenerla con nosotros, mis espíritus y yo, como nuestra amiga." Y no iba a discutirlo.

"Fueron a la estación de tren, donde estaban Gajeel y Laxus, esperando por ellos. Iba a ser tan divertido.

"Dime que vienes a decirle adiós a tu… novio, bunny girl" Gajeel todavía no se creía que la animadora pudiera ser fuerte.

"Yo también voy… así que, si tienes algún problema… no me importa una mierda." Bixlow amaba a Lucy, tenía garras y aun así era cálida y blandengue. "Y quiero saber sobre el pago."

"Es fácil, rubia." Si Laxus volvía a llamarla 'rubia' de nuevo, iba a asegurarse de que cantaría con una patada en las bolas. "Bixlow y Gajeel se quedan con el 25% cada uno, tu con un 10% más la estúpida llave y yo me quedo con el 40%"

Era injusto, porque ella se quería con la llave e intentó ocultar su enorme sonrisa. Ophiuchus sería suya pronto.


	6. Belly dancer in danger

Disclaimer: Salvo los OCs, el argumento y las llaves especiales, todo pertenece a Hiro Mashima (para mi desgracia)

Chapter VI – Belly dancer in danger

La posada Horsman era donde su contratante estaba. Quería que rescataran a una chica y destruir un gremio oscuro. No había ningún problemas, así que… ¿por qué estaba Bixlow todavía esperando en la recepción? Estaba esperando por su llave porque Lucy había reservado una habitación sólo para ella y había cogido la llave con un "Nos vemos mañana". Había esperado dormir con ella, pero le había dicho que no. No podía violar a su amante.

"Aquí tiene, señor." La chica le dio la llave y una sonrisa coqueta. "Llámeme si necesita _cualquier cosa._"

Era suficientemente guapa, pero él tenía a Lucy y ella era preciosa… Y no quería estar con él, no al menos por esa noche.

"Gracias, pero no necesito _nada._" Iba a ser una larga y solitaria noche.

En su habitación, Lucy estaba tomando una ducha, una ducha con agua caliente, la necesitaba porque estaba excitada, _otra vez_ pero se negaba a ir a Bixlow, la había estado ignorando desde que Laxus llegase. Y debería ser castigado. El agua pronto se volvió fría, pero no la apagó.

Alguien toco en la puerta y Lucy tuvo que salir de la ducha sólo con una minúscula toalla. Esperaba que fuera Bixlow, pero en vez de eso, era Laxus. ¡Oh, demonios! Se sonrojó e intentó cerrar la puerta tan pronto como vio quien era. Sin embargo, Laxus entro en su habitación, mirándola con hambre.

"Si ibas a recibirme así… habría venido antes." Sin pedir permiso, se sentó en la cama llevando su abrigo de piel.

"¿Qué quiere, Laxus? Estaba en la ducha." Intentó cubrirse tanto como era posible con la pequeñísima toalla. "Y no quiero tener que aguantarte."

"No te preocupes, todavía no me he duchado." No estaba segura si Laxus estaba diciendo lo que ella estaba pensando que estaba diciendo. "Te dejaré frotarme la espalda."

"¡Qué te jodan!" Abrió la puerta. "¡Largo de aquí!"

"Estoy seguro de que puedo pagar tus servicios." Laxus no se movió ni un pizco. "Puedo ganar más dinero que Bixlow y él puede permitirse contratarte."

"Eres tan egoísta que no puedes ver que amo a Bixlow y quiero que salgas de mi…"Bixlow estaba parado en su puesta con una extraña mueca. "Por favor, Laxus, vete y tu también Bixlow."

Bixlow no dijo anda, la había encontrado con una toalla y su líder en la cama, incluso si ella había estado diciendo lo mucho que lo amaba… "una imagen vale más que mil palabras." Al final, ella no tenía nada que hacer en contra de Laxus. Él siempre iba a ganar. Ellos se fueron y Lucy pudo llorar a solas. Debería cortar con Bixlow, pero lo encontraba muy doloroso porque lo amaba demasiado.

Por la mañana, ella fue la primera que se levanto. Fue un hombre joven quien el sirvió el desayuno y le preguntó a Lucy si estaba esperando a alguien. Antes de que pudiera responder, Bixlow se sentó en la silla junto a ella.

"Sí, estaba esperando a su novio. Piérdete." Fue rudo, ni siquiera miró al pobre hombre. "¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Dormí ¿y tu?"

"Dormí muy mal… te eché de menos." No eran palabras soeces o rudas. "¿Qué estabas haciendo con Laxus?"

"Me pidió que le frotase la espalda. Cómo si fuera a tocarlo." Hizo una mueca y Bixlow se rió como si fuera una broma.

No parecía darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo daño a Lucy. Tenía que ser fuerte por Ophiuchus, pero quería tener la ayuda de Bixlow. Ya vería lo que hacer después, cuando tuviese la llave de paladio en sus manos.

El trabajo empezó antes de que anocheciera. Destruir un gremio oscuro parecía tan fácil para semejante paga… hasta que Laxus le dio un vestido… un vestido de bailarina de la danza del vientre.

"¿Qué se supone que significa esto?"

"Es tu coartada. Vas a infiltrarte como bailarina de la danza del vientre y cuando estés dentro, abres la puerta y los matamos."

"Nunca. No voy a ir vestida como una puta y no voy a infiltrarme como entretenimiento." Se negó y dejo el vestido en la mesa. "Vístete tu si quieres."

"El gremio cambia su situación cada noche, bunny girl. Tenemos este rastro y necesitamos que hagas este trabajo." Gajeel tenía un don para las palabras cuando quería. "No me gusta este plan… pero quiero el pago."

"Ok, lo haré, pero si ellos lo descubren estaré jodida."

"Estaré contigo tan pronto como abras la puerta." Le susurró Bixlow en el oído mientras Laxus le enseñaba el vestido a un sonrojado Gajeel. "No voy a dejar que toquen lo que es mío.

Así que, ahí estaba ella, vistiendo un traje de bailarina. Era más como una sábana transparente con ropa interior y joyas en el. Pero no había nadie aparte de ella en el edificio. No podía oír nada como le habían dicho los ciudadanos. Parecía que el gremio oscuro había estado secuestrando jóvenes mujeres para entretenimiento pero su disfrute era cruel y sádico.

"¿Quién eres?" Saltó y miro alrededor. Había un hombre mayor vistiendo un abrigo violeta. No tenía nada en especial, pero Lucy retrocedió. "¿Por qué estás aquí?"

"No soy de aquí y me perdí." Explicó, era una gran mentirosa.

"Ven conmigo. Voy a ayudarte." ¿Era ese su modo de secuestrar? ¿Era el maestro? "Soy Aras, soy un mago y mi maestro te ayudará."

Lucy pensó que el maestro sería tan viejo como el Maestro Makarov, pero era tan joven como Laxus y parecía ser tan cruel como el Dragon Slayer.

"Soy Caius." Dijo, era alto y musculoso, con el pelo corto rojo e intensos ojos verdes que mostraban que tan cruel era. "Soy el maestro. Eres muy guapa pero pareces un poco horrorizada."

La tocó, su pelo, su cintura y sus armas. Lucy tenía que aguantarlo porque era una misión.

"Dadle una cerveza, la necesita." Sonrió, pero era una sonrisa maliciosa. Alguien le dio una jarra de cerveza. Era una cerveza oscura, casi negra. "Bébela, te hará sentir mejor."

Su sonrisa la asustaba y tomo un trago. Era caliente y sabía deliciosa. Se la terminó trago a trago y se perdió. Bailó para ellos y no le importaban sus caricias mientras sus caderas se movían alrededor, porque quería que la desnudasen y la jodieran duro… ¿por qué?

Gracias a Caius, Lucy recordó su misión. Tenía que pararlo. Ophiuchus la necesitaba y la pequeña chica atada a la pared también la necesitaba. Esa niña estaba gritando y sangrando, suplicando ayuda. Lucy paró de bailar y su audiencia se quejó. Alguien intentó forzarla a beber otra cerveza. ¡Eso era! ¡La cerveza no era cerveza! Era algún tipo de droga. Cuando vieron que no iba a tomársela, intentaron forzarla más duramente.

"¡No!" Gritó. No había abierto la puerta por lo que su equipo no iba a escuchar nada. "¡Puerta al Palacio del Toro Dorado, yo te abro! ¡Taurus!

"¡Es una maga de espíritus celestiales!" Gritó alguien y todos en la sala la miraron, a ella y a su espíritu. Incluso Caius fue forzado a retroceder por el hacha de Taurus.

"¡Voy a proteger el cuerpo de Lucy!" Gritó Taurus mientras atacaba y Lucy fue a la puerta, tenía que abrirla, era su única oportunidad.

"¿Pensaste que podrías largarte tan fácilmente, pequeña zorra?" Aras la agarró por el pelo y la golpeó contra la pared.

Taurus desapareció en polvo dorado. Pero ella no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Saboreó su propia sangre y llamó a Loke.

"¡Ábrete, puerta del león! ¡Loke!"

"Aquí está tu príncipe." Su espíritu más poderoso golpeó a Aras, pero incluso si estaba tan cerca de la puerta, todavía había mucha gente bloqueando la salida. "¿Dónde te has metido, Lucy?"

"¡Tenemos que alcanzar la puerta! ¡Si puedes abrirla, los otros podrán venir!" Loke todavía no sabía nada sobre su relación con Bixlow, así que dejó que se cabrease con Natsu.

"No debería…" Golpe, puñetazo, patada. "… ¡dejar que te metieras en estos problemas!"

Lucy intentó llegar a la puerta, pero consiguió arañazos, cortes, moratones ¡y no parecía que se moviese hacia delante! Loke tampoco tenía suerte y estaban espalda contra espalda en el centro de la habitación. Caius era suficientemente estúpido como para intentar escapar y abrió la puerta. Con su suerte, Laxus apareció en su triunfante entrada con un rayo.

"¡Laxus!" Loke estaba tan sorprendido como feliz estaba Lucy.

Espera… ¿dónde estaban Bixlow y Gajeel?


	7. Yours

Autor: Quiero explicar antes de que lean el capítulo algo. Bixlow es un buen chico, en serio, lo es, pero suelta muchos tacos, sobretodo cuando está excitado, y eso le encanta a Lucy, pero también tiene su lado sensible. No lo odien demasiado.

Chapter 7 – Yours.

"¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?" Preguntó Loke, Laxus estaba en la entrada y no podía oírlos. "¿Dónde está Natsu?"

"Bueno… Estoy saliendo con Bixlow, así que Natsu me esta evitando y estoy en una misión con Bixlow, Laxus y Gajeel." Le explicó mientras pateaba a algún tío.

"¿Qué? ¿Estás saliendo con Bixlow?"

"Es más bien durmiendo juntos, pero sí, estamos." Bixlow estaba justo detrás de ellos, sentado en una montaña de cuerpos. "¿Celoso?"

"¿Pueden hablar de eso después?" Gajeel también estaba ahí, y ¡estaba pateando traseros como nadie! "¡No me importa quien se tira a quien!"

"Bueno, está bastante claro, ¿no? Bixlow se tira a Lucy." Loke se estaba enfadando y la declaración de Laxus no ayudaba nada. "Pero Evergreen dice que Lucy es quien lleva los pantalones en la relación."

"Así que es Lucy…"

"¡No me importa! ¡Está mal! ¡Amo a Lucy y Bixlow no se la merece!" pero Lucy no estaba diciendo nada, sólo se ponía más y más roja con su conversación.

"¡Cállense! Estoy aquí mismo, ¿saben?" Habían acabado con el gremio mientras discutían sobre la pareja. "Loke busca la cerveza, es oscura y yo voy a desatar a esta chica."

"Déjame ayudarte, ojou-sama" Bixlow fue con Lucy, la chica se había desmayado pero todavía estaba respirando. "Te tomó más tiempo de lo esperado… ¿estás bien?"

"Fue la cerveza, era una… droga y… lo siento, Bixlow." No lo miró, no quería verlo enfadado con ella y se concentró en desatar a la chica. "Estoy bien."

"Duerme conmigo esta noche, Lucy, por favor… Te eché mucho de menos ayer." Laxus estaba observándolos desde una esquina. "No tenemos que…"

"¡La encontré!" Loke vino con un barril de cerveza. Cómo Lucy había dicho, era oscura y olía raro. "¿Qué quieres que haga con esto?"

"Destrúyela." Loke sonrió y le dio un puñetazo al barril.

"Jajajaja…" Miraron hacia atrás. El maestro Caius estaba riéndose desde la puerta. Laxus había acabado con él pero todavía tenía fuerzas para reírse. "Pareces feliz. Era el único barril. Pronto Fiore será nuestro y las damas como tu maga de espíritus celestiales serán nuestras esclavas."

¿Qué? Estaban derrotados, ¿cómo podría pensar que sería el señor de Fiore? Eso hizo temblar a Lucy.

"Sí, y yo voy a ser un dios." Laxus golpeó al bastardo y su cabeza explotó en llamas azules. "¡No hice eso!"

Como si fuera prueba de su inocencia, ¡todos los miembros del gremio oscuro ardieron en llamas! ¿Qué era eso? ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Loke fue inmediatamente con Lucy cuando escucharon a alguien reírse maniáticamente fuera del edificio.

"¿Había más?" Gajeel miraba desde la ventana, podía ver tres o cuatro personas alejándose. "Se fueron. ¿Los seguimos?"

"No. La misión era rescatar a la chica y destruir el gremio. Hemos terminado aquí." Laxus salió, luego Gajeel lo siguió y Loke volvió al Mundo Espiritual con una sonrisa de despedida.

"Necesito un baño." Dijo Lucy. Estaba caminando a la salida, pero Bixlow la cogió y la abrazó desde atrás. "¿Bixlow?"

"Estaba tan preocupado por ti. Cuando vimos que no habías abierto la puerta estaba tan preocupado que quise pegarle a Laxus por mandarte sola." Le besó el cuello y el oído. "Y después estabas aquí, herida y cansada… no vuelvas a escapar de mi. Eres-mía y sólo mía."

"Soy tuya, Bixlow" Gimió. Su calor estaba matándola y quería estar a solas con él… piel contra piel y necesitabas sus besos y caricias. No podía aguantar más el castigo. "Y te necesito."

No esperaron. Tan pronto como llegaron al hostal fueron a la habitación de Bixlow. No le importó desgarrar el vestido mientras ella lo desnudaba y besaba. Sus besos eran calientes y puro sexo. Bixlow no esperó más y se enterró en ella tan duro que Lucy no puedo evitar gritar de placer.

"No te librarás de mi ni siquiera si me aburro, serás mía para siempre." Lucy no podía negarlo, era cierto y gimió como respuesta. "Dilo, Lucy, dilo que serás siempre mía."

"Soy tuya, siempre seré tuya." Lloró y movió las caderas contra las suyas. "Para siempre tuya."

Él empezó el movimiento entre sus caderas, un ritmo fuerte que acabó con ellos dos gimiendo y jadeando.

"Eres mi mujer y yo soy tu único hombre." Dijo, lo repitió como un mantra, una y otra vez hasta que alcanzaron el clímax y se vinieron juntos. "Te eché de menos ayer. Eché de menos la forma en la que me haces sentir cuando estamos unidos. No te atrevas a dejarme porque voy a cogerte y te haré pagar."

"Tienes nervio, cariño."

"No, tu tienes nervio. Dejándome tan cachondo que tuve que pajearme." Lucy sonrió. "No es gracioso, tuve que usar mis manos en vez de ese cálido coño tuyo. Eres mala conmigo."

"Me ignoraste cuando Laxus vino, necesitabas ser castigado." Le confesó y él se rió.

"Si Laxus supiera como me siento por ti, habría querido compartirte y no quiero compartirte con nadie."

"No me gusta Laxus, te quiero a ti y lo sabes. Idiota."

"Yo también te quiero. Cómo no he querido a ninguna otra mujer. No he amado a nadie tanto como te amo a ti… ni siquiera a mi madre. Estoy seguro de que eres la única para mí. No sé como puedo saberlo pero… estoy seguro. Eres la dueña de mi corazón… ese corazón que no me había dado cuenta que tenía… Es tuyo, como el tuyo es mío."

"Hah… eres un blandengue." Lucy se rió y lloró al mismo tiempo. Estaba conmovida con su discurso.

"Estoy intentando ser romántico. ¿Por qué eres tan complicada?"

"Porque me encanta la forma en la que intentas ser normal, espeluznante mío."

"Bixlow la besó y la cogió en brazos. Necesitaba un baño e iban a tomárselo juntos.

"Apestas." Le dijo. "Pero voy a darte un baño."

Parece que volvieron a su luna de miel. Amándose el uno al otro.


	8. Come What May

**Autor:** Estoy subiendo así de rápido porque el fanfic es sólo una traducción de un trabajo que ya he terminado y que está en inglés. Pero normalmente soy bastante lenta.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Mashima Hiro, el resto es mío.

Chapter 8 – Come what may

Por la mañana, Bixlow estaba esperando ver a Lucy a su lado. Pero no estaba ahí. ¿A dónde se había ido? Escuchó ruidos en el baño y fui a darse una ducha con Lucy, en vez de eso, encontró a Lucy en el suelo, vomitando.

"¿Qué pasa, Lucy?" Le preguntó, viendo que estaba mala.

"Es la cerveza, no te preocupes." No lo miró, pero sabía que no la dejaría sola. "¿No tienes que ir con Laxus y Gajeel a hablar con el cliente? Quiero mi llave."

"Si, tengo que darme prisa." Bixlow gruño, quería quedarse con ella ahora que estaba mala. "Duerme un poco. Volveré tan rápido como sea posible."

¿La cerveza? Já! Sólo había bebido una jarra e incluso si ella no podía soportar la bebida, no era tan débil. Había estado pensando. Se le había retrasado el periodo. Un mes. Lo había intentado una y otra vez, pero no cuadraba. Su última menstruación había sido dos meses atrás. Estaba asustada. Se levantó y se dio una ducha. ¿Debería ir al médico? No podía comprar un test de embarazo. Y no podía contárselo a Bixlow. Oh… Bixlow, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar? Al final, se quedó en la cama, todavía pensando en ello.

"¿Te vas sintiendo mejor?" Bixlow le dio unas pastillas por la tarde. "Laxus consiguió tu llave. Ese viejo bastardo no quería dárnosla pero Laxus lo electrocutó y su esposa nos la dio con un pequeño extra si nos íbamos hoy."

"Gracias, todavía me siento un poco nauseabunda." Se tomó las pastillas. "Entonces debería ir a recoger mis cosas."

"Ya lo haré yo. Descansa hasta que nos vayamos." Lucy no estaba embarazada. Era un hecho. Quizás era el estrés. No podía estar embarazada porque… ¿cómo podría hacerle eso a Bixlow? "¿Necesitas algo? Voy a ir a comer."

"No, gracias. Voy a dormir un poco…"

Estaba siendo fría. Bixlow le agarró la barbilla y la besó con fuerza. Estaba siendo educada. No le gustaba. Era fría y educada con la gente que no le gustaba o desconfiaba. Y él era su chico. Su apoyo.

"¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?"

"N-no realmente." Estaba tartamudeando. Mala señal. Se sentó en la cama. Iba a descubrir que le pasaba a Lucy. "¿Qué?"

"Dime lo que te está molestando. Ahora. O se lo diré a Mirajane." Lucy sonrió, era tan payaso. "No sonreías. Estoy siendo serio."

"Sólo… me duele el estómago." ¿Se pensaba que era Natsu? No se lo estaba tragando. "¡Es verdad! ¡No me mires así!"

"Supongo que me contarás lo que te molesta cuando estés preparada." Y salió. Tenía que descubrir lo que era.

Pero… ¿cómo? No podía hablarlo con nadie. Sus posibilidades eran Laxus y Gajeel. Ni uno ni el otro eran expertos con las mujeres. Bajando las escaleras vio la solución. La recepcionista. Era una mujer mayor con el pelo corto y blanco.

"¿Puedo ayudarle?" Podía ver que estaba asustada y todavía era muy educada.

"Necesito consejo con una mujer." Se sintió como un idiota por preguntarle algo así a un completo extraño. "Está mala y no me dirá por qué…"

"Deberías preguntarle al médico, entonces. Nuestro doctor es el Dr. Kuroki Stanza." Le dio las direcciones de cómo llegar hasta ahí. "Tenga un buen día y buena suerte."

Sin embargo, no fue al médico. ¿Qué tan absurdo podía ser? Sólo fue a la habitación de Lucy y empezó a empacar sus cosas. Quería que se lo dijera. ¿Qué pasaba con Lucy?

"Tengo tus cosas." Ella no estaba ahí, estaba otra vez en el baño. "Laxus quiere que caminemos, le diré que iremos en tren."

"No tienes que hacer eso. Puedo caminar perfectamente." Ahora era él quien era frío y distante. "Se me están pasando las nauseas. No te preocupes."

"Cómo quieras, ojou-sama. Me voy con Laxus. Llámame si necesitas algo." Y se fue. Semejante imbécil. Estúpido. Idiota. Cretino.

"Esta mala, ¿y? ¿Cuál es el problema?" Laxus normalmente era un idiota, pero cuando quería podía ser un auténtico hijo de puta. "Estoy seguro que sólo lo está fingiendo, así no tiene que tener sexo contigo. Las mujeres lo hacen todo el tiempo."

"Lucy no." Tomo un trago de la cerveza, estaba aburrido y preocupada, pero todavía estaba ahí, en el bar con Laxus. "Ama acostarse conmigo."

"Entonces no te quiere a ti, quiere tu polla, amigo mío." Laxus se rió a carcajadas. "Y cuando se aburra. Quizás debería probar otra.

"No la comparto, Laxus. Es mía."

"Eres aburrido. ¿Un trío?"

"¿De qué están hablando?" Gajeel también estaba ahí. No había participado en esa conversación enferma. Estaba mal. Con M mayúscula. Mal. "Está enferma. Para cuando lleguemos a Magnolia estará bien. Déjala ser."

Pero cuando llegaron a Magnolia, Lucy estaba peor. El viaje en tren la había dejado nauseabunda, y había tenido que ir al baño un montón de veces. Bixlow la llevó a casa. Y el viaje a caballito la ayudó a quedarse dormida y no se despertó hasta el día siguiente. Con más nauseas. Bixlow estaba todavía durmiendo a su lado. También lo quería a él.

"Bixlow…" Ronroneó en su oído antes de morderle el cuello suavemente. "Quiero jugar…"

Enseguida la tuvo debajo de su cuerpo. No había abierto los ojos, no llevaba visor y podía herir a Lucy. Aun así, sabía donde besar, donde lamer y donde morder para tenerla gimiendo y suplicando por más. Pero… cuando iba a tomarla, Lucy saltó de la cama y corrió al baño a vomitar. Genial.

"¿Estás bien?" Le preguntó sin moverse.

"Si. Lo siento." Podía oírla lavándose los dientes y después sentarse en la cama, sin mirarlo. Le apretujó las caderas pero ella lo empujó un poco. "Voy… voy a ir al médico. ¿Te molesta?"

"Sería un alivio para mí si fueras. Estoy preocupado por ti. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

"Nah… Le preguntaré a Levy-chan. Sólo has algo para el almuerzo y espera por mí. Te contaré lo que el médico me diga." Lo besó y entonces empezó a vestirse.

Bixlow Quería ir con ella. No era como si no confiase en ella, pero tenía miedo y quería escuchar lo que le pasaba de los labios del médico.

"Sé que estarás bien, pero todavía estoy preocupado. Ven a casa tan pronto como sea posible." Que dulce sonaba saliendo de sus labios. Era su hogar tanto como Fairy Tail era su familia.

"Lo haré."

Trataría con cualquier cosa que el médico le dijera, pero estaba segura de que necesitaría el soporte de Levy si el médico le decía lo que más temía. No sabía como reaccionaría Bixlow si estaba embarazada. Sólo era un presentimiento. Pero el médico no fue clemente con ella. Y llegó a casa temblando. Bixlow estaba en el comedor. No pudo evitar sollozar. Sus llantos hicieron que Bixlow notara su presencia.

"¿Qué pasa, baby-chan?" Trató de abrazarla pero ella no lo dejó. "¿Qué dijo el médico?"

"Lo siento, Bixlow, estoy tan arrepentida… No pretendía que esto pasara." Bixlow había estado con ella, estaba tan feliz, pero Lucy no lo estaba porque no había hablado de algo así con su amante. "¡Lo lamento tanto!"

"¡Lucy! ¡Deja de disculparte y dime que demonios esta pasando de una vez!" Le gritó. Aceptaría lo que fuera. Su grito paró los llantos de Lucy. "Ahora siéntate y dime lo que pasa."

"…." Se sentó y lo miró con ojos llorosos. "Bixlow… y-yo… el medico dijo que estoy embarazada."

¿Qué demonios?


	9. Without words

Chapter 9 – Without words

"Pareces cansada, Lu-chan." Levy McGarden. Era su amiga. Y era la única que sabía, además de Bixlow, sobre su embarazo. "¿Has estado durmiendo bien?"

Lucy suspiro. No, no había estado durmiendo para nada. Bixlow no se había tomado muy bien las noticias.

"Bixlow no me hablado desde que le conté lo del bebé. Sabía que me iba a odiar a mi y a este niño." Lloró, había estado llorando mucho. "No sé que voy a hacer, Levy-chan, lo amo tanto…"

"Quizás… quizás deberías acabar la relación. Tienes que preocuparte por tu futuro. Y creo que Bixlow no entra en él." No quería ser tan mala o fría, quería que Lucy fuera feliz y era una mujer embarazada de tres meses. "¡Podrías vivir en Fairy Hills así podríamos jugar juntas más y más!"

"Si voy a tener este bebé necesitaré comprar un montón de cosas, no tengo suficiente dinero como para vivir en Fairy Hills, Levy-chan."

Pero tenía un punto, Lucy debería rendirse. Bixlow no había mostrado aceptación o negación, y se estaba haciendo complicado esconder su embarazo. Cuando llegó a casa, lágrimas corrían por su cara y como esperaba que cómo costumbre, Bixlow no estuviera allí. Estaba en lo cierto, no había nadie dentro. Había tenido suficiente, empezó a empaquetar sus cosas. No sabía si dejar una carta o esperarlo.

Normalmente Bixlow estaba en casa a las nueve y eran las ocho y cuarto. Esperó. Su equipaje no era tan grande como esperaba, así que podía llevárselo todo ella sola.

"¿Qué es eso?" Eran las primeras frase que dijo cuando llego, y era la primera frase que le había dicho en dos meses. (Le daba monosílabos o miradas fijas.)

"Me voy, Bixlow. No hay más salidas y estoy cansada, así que… me voy." No es un gran discurso, pero era todo lo que tenía. "Estaba esperando por ti. Bien… adiós."

No lo besó. Pasó a su lado y salió. Bixlow no intentó seguirla, quizás porque estaba demasiado chocado o quizás porque estaba de acuerdo con ella. Todavía dolía demasiado. Ya que no había tenido que pagar renta había ahorrado suficiente dinero para un apartamento simple con dos dormitorios y un par de cosas para su bebé. Era tarde así que tuvo que ir a una posada para pasar la noche. Y mientras estaba en la cama, no podía evitar esperar por Bixlow, que apareciera y se la llevase con él a su casa. Qué inocente ¿verdad?

"Buenos días, Lucy." La saludó Mirajane, pero ella no estaba prestando atención, estaba buscando a Bixlow, de nuevo lo encontró con Evergreen y Fried, Laxus estaba con él también y le sonrió. Escalofriante. Una semana desde que habían roto y no la había buscado. "¿Ya has encontrado un nuevo apartamento?"

"Sí, 50.000 Jewels por mes y es suficientemente grande para mi." Realmente lo era, pero no era su hogar… todavía. "Ahora quiero hacer esta misión."

Mira miro el póster, eran 75.000 Jewels y fácil, así que Lucy podía acabarla perfectamente sin compañeros.

"Estaré fuera tres días. Nos vemos." Y se fue sin mirar atrás, justo cuando Bixlow estaba mirándola.

Quería preguntarle a Mira por Lucy, pero sería raro si lo hacía porque ellos ya no eran pareja. Todavía estaba preocupado, Lucy no debería estar haciendo misiones, no en su estado. Obviamente no era evidente todavía, pero él podía ver como su alma brillaba tanto que dolía.

"No deberías haberla dejado." Comentó Fried, Laxus estaba metido en sus pensamientos y Evergreen había desaparecido. "Todos podemos ver lo mucho que quieres ir con ella."

"Te equivocas. Estaba cansado de sus quejas. Necesito mi espacio y creo que sé como llenarlo." Lo dijo mirando a Lak, era guapa… no excesivamente, pero guapa. "¿Por qué estas tan interesado de repente? Pensé que tenías a Mirajane."

"Él tiene a Mirajane, quizás yo debería intentar algo con la rubita." Su sangre hirvió con la determinación de Laxus. Desde que había llegado a Magnolia había intentado tener a Lucy y ahora que estaba libre, podía tenerla. "¿O tienes algo que decir?"

"No. Puedes tener mis sobras." Se levanto y se fue al bar, necesitaba otra cerveza. Finalmente salió del gremio. Estaba cansado de esa mierda. Y estaba preocupado. ¿Por qué había cogido una misión? El podría pagar todas sus necesidades incluso si no le gustaba, ella iba a tener a su hijo.

"Bua~, Mira-san dice que Lucy cogió esa misión antes que nosotros y que incrementaron el pago." Dos chicas gemelas salieron del gremio bastante desilusionadas. "¡Pero nosotras la queríamos antes! ¡Es injusto!"

Esa… idiota no podía estar en problemas, ¿verdad? Natsu seguramente iría a salvarla antes de que se hiciera daño. Sí, él era su héroe después de todo. No Bixlow, ni Loke, si no Natsu. Ese repulsivo cerebro de llamas era su héroe. Pero Bixlow era el padre de su hijo. Iba a ser Bixlow y no Natsu. Él iba a ser el padre. Bixlow iba a tener un hijo y era tan cobarde que lo había tirado lejos. Tenía que arreglarlo.

"¡Ustedes dos!" Las chicas lo miraron asustadas. "¿Qué trabajo cogió Lucy?"

"Recuperar el sueño de un artista. Era posar para un artista. Era muy simple pero Lucy lo cogió antes que nosotras y Mira dijo que el Viejo va a pagar 150.000 Jewels por una modelo desnuda."

No escuchó sus quejas, sólo oyó "viejo", "modelo desnuda", "posar". ¡Su mujer iba a posar para un viejo pervertido! ¡No podía permitirlo!

"¿Dónde es el trabajo?"

"No lo sabemos. Tenemos que irnos." Así que, la única que sabía donde era el trabajo era Mira y si le preguntaba, ella empezaría a preguntarle a él y no quería tener que responder.

"Lucy no es asunto mío." Se dijo, pero esos tres días serían un infierno para él. "No es mi asunto."

Sin embargo, no hizo nada cuando Lucy llegó con una gran sonrisa y un cuadro debajo de su brazo cuatro días después. Parecía tan feliz con su trabajo, que la dejó coger otro trabajo dos días después, porque ella ya no era asunto suyo y tenía que pagar sus gastos. Era injusto como Natsu y Gray salían con ella y dejaba a Bixlow detrás.

Ya no había palabras posibles entre ellos.


	10. Why is always Natsu the first to know?

La verdad es que lo que más disfruto de los fics son las reacciones de los personajes, por eso a veces me centro mucho más en eso que en la acción en sí misma… no me odien por este capítulo.

Chapter 10 – Why is always Natsu the first to know?

A veces pasa. Te cuentas a ti mismo una misma mentira tantas veces que se convierte en realidad. Y Bixlow sabía que le iba a pasar a él. Lucy no era asunto suyo. El niño no era suyo. Sip, iba a ser verdad cuando los cerdos volasen. Estaba asustado de esa bomba de reloj. No le había dicho a nadie porque sabía que estaba siendo un cobarde. Lucy lo necesitaba y él había echado a correr. Y no había mirado a Lucy en mucho tiempo, porque tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ver.

Por otro lado, Lucy había evitado a Bixlow y a Laxus. No había que hacer, y se estaba percatando de su propio estado. Estaba embarazada y estaba ganando peso. Todavía tenía que ganar un par de kilos. Su doctor le había pedido que abortase porque su embarazo era un embarazo de riesgo y había estado tan asustada que se había ido y no había vuelto. Era su niño. No el de Bixlow o del doctor. Era su pequeño Sol. Y tenía que hacer más misiones porque estaba en su catorceava semana y tenía que ahorrar suficiente dinero porque cuando ya no pudiera ocultarlo más tendría que retirarse y sus cuentas decía que sería en la semana 24.

"Hola, Mira-san, quiero hacer ésta misión." Había pensado que podía esconderlo con camisas anchas y vestidos anchos. Funcionaba por ahora. "Estaré fuera cinco días."

Y el pago sería de 100.000 Jewels, así que, podría ahorrar 50.000 Jewels. Estaba tan feliz que saltó un poco esperando por Mira para que le reservara la misión.

"Cuídate mientras no estás, Lucy." Oyó mientras salía.

Sólo tenía un libro en la Gran Biblioteca de Alejandría. Era más el viajar que el encontrar el libro. Y no iba a tomar ningún riesgo. Se acarició el vientre con amor. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo extra por ese pequeño bebé creciendo en su útero. Sin pensarlo, empezó a tararear una nana. ¿Sería un chico? ¿Sería una chica? ¡Estaba tan nerviosa!

La misión tomó poco más de cuatro días y cogió otra, dos días después. Sus vómitos y nauseas habían acabado hacía mucho tiempo, pero todavía se sentía un poco mareada a veces y tenía que parar lo que estuviese haciendo hasta que se pasara. Y estaba un poco preocupada porque no había ganado suficiente peso y su embarazo no iba como debía. ¿Qué pasaba si lo perdía? ¡Sería terrible! Por eso no estaba durmiendo muy bien.

"¡Hey, Lucy!" Natsu la recibió con un papel de una misión. "¡Vente en una misión conmigo! Has estado yendo en solitario y Happy te echa de menos"

"¿400.000 Jewels por derrotar a un mago oscuro?" Genial, eran 200.000 para ella y sin muchos problemas. "Seguro. ¿Quieres ir ahora?"

"Tu no vas." Lucy tuvo un escalofrío. Era una voz que no había oído durante un mes y todavía tenía poder sobre ella. "Es muy peligroso para ti."

"¿Es peligroso para mí? La única cosa peligrosa para mi eres tu, Bixlow. Piérdete, por favor y hazme feliz." No lo miró, no podía enfrentarlo, no todavía. Intento irse con Natsu pero Bixlow la sujetó del antebrazo. "Suéltame."

"No irás." Le gruño. ¿Por qué se había levantado? Podría haberla dejado ir a esa maldita misión.

"¿Por qué tu lo dices? Lo dudo." Natsu se metió entre los dos, estaban haciendo una escena. "Ya no eres su novio, así que no puedes decirle a Lucy lo que hacer o lo que no."

"… Tienes razón. Has lo que quieras, cosplayer ojou-sama." Y se fue del gremio. ¿Por qué se había molestado de todas formas? Si se iba a una misión o no, no era su problema. Pero no podía evitar preocuparse. Porque estaba pálida y parecía fatigada.

"¿Estás bien, Lucy?" Le preguntó Happy, estaba preocupado sobre ella y era tan dulce que Lucy no pudo más que asentir. "¡Entonces deberíamos irnos!"

No le había dicho a nadie nada sobre su embarazo, se sentía un poco triste porque eran familia y tenían el derecho a saber que iba a ser madre.

"Hm…" Estaban en el tres y Natsu estaba verde, con Happy intentando animarlo. "¿Natsu porque no descansas en mi regazo?"

Intentó moverse, pero se cayó y se quedó tirado en el suelo. Happy se rió y movió a Natsu para dejarlo descansar en las piernas de Lucy.

"Llegaremos en diez minutos." Y tendría que arrastrar a Natsu fuera del tren o se quedaría ahí. "No te preocupes demasiado."

Al final tuvo que invocar a Capricorn para ayudarla con Natsu y su espíritu no dijo nada sobre ella, porque sus espíritus sabían sobre su embarazo desde el principio, sabían que no le había dicho nada a nadie, incluso si no apoyaban su decisión de olvidarse sobre Bixlow y su paternidad, pero todavía estaban con ella. Aquarius había intentado matar a Bixlow por dejarla con ese pequeño problema. Loke todavía estaba furioso y ella no había sido capaz de invocarlo desde que se había marchado de la casa de Bixlow. Gemini dijo que era porque quería pegarle una paliza, pero no quería ver a Lucy triste. Virgo era muy comprensiva y le había estado dando algún tipo de te celestial que la ayudaba con su magia.

"Está pálida, Lucy-sama." Capricorn le acarició la mejilla. "¿Ha estado comiendo bien? ¿Descansando bien?"

"He estado hacienda muchas misiones últimamente, pero estoy bien, Capricorn, gracias por preocuparte."

"Llámeme si necesita algo, Lucy-sama." Y desapareció. Natsu se estaba recuperando rápidamente.

Quién quería contratarlos era una dama joven. Había estado en el parque, esperándolos. Tenía largo pelo ondulado, negro, y ojos verdes. Piel pálida. Natsu no habló, por lo que Lucy hizo toda la negociación con ella. 400.000 Jewels por un mago oscuro. Y podían encontrarlo en un bar cercano al parque. Era demasiado fácil por semejante cantidad de dinero. Lo encontraron cuando venció a Natsu con un simple ataque. ¡Era un mago elemental! Era alto y fuerte, con pelo verde y ojos grises.

"¡Puerta al león, yo te abro! ¡Loke!" Suplicó y suplicó y finalmente Loke salió con un 'tch'. "Siento haberte llamado, Loke…"

"No lo sientas, princesa. Me necesitabas." Natsu estaba levantándose y cargando de nuevo contra él, una y otra vez sin resultados. "Pero consumiré mucha energía así que volveré pronto."

No la miró pero todavía podía decir que estaba sonriéndole un poco. Estaba feliz con su comportamiento hacia ella. Ambos hombres estaba atacando simultáneamente y la cosa se estaba poniendo fea. Pronto el bar estaba casi destruido y la gente gritaba y corría. Rápidamente, se estaba mareando, pero todavía no podía llamar a Loke, los estaba mirando trabajar juntos para derrotar al mago.

"¡Lucy! ¡Estás sangrando!" Happy gritó y señaló su cara. Estaba sangrando… La nariz… "¿Lucy?"

"Estoy bien… Happy." Cayó de rodillas, estaba teniendo punzadas en la zona pélvica y tenía un pitido en los oídos.

No estaba bien y se estaba poniendo peor, finalmente gritó con una punzada especialmente dolorosa y entonces Natsu y Loke la miraron, el mago oscuro usó esa oportunidad para escapar.

"Natsu, llévala a un hospital." Ordenó Loke y desapareció. Lo había mantenido mucho tiempo invocado y su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte para eso.

Natsu no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacer, por lo que siguió sus órdenes y llevó a Lucy al hospital. No sabía lo que pasaba mientras las enfermeras y el doctor iban y venían constantemente sin hablarle.

"¡Hey!" Agarró a una enfermera, ya había pasado una hora desde que Lucy había sido aceptada e iba a perder la paciencia. "¿Qué le pasó a Lucy?"

"¿Eres el padre?" ¿Padre? Asintió incluso si no sabía nada sobre el padre. "Fue un principio de aborto. Los bebés están bien, pero casi los perdemos. El doctor vendrá a explicarle la situación."

¿Bebés? Happy estaba tan perdido como él mientras miraban a la enfermera. ¿Qué bebés? ¿Lucy se había convertido en un bebé? ¡Erza los mataría a los dos!

"Hola, soy el doctor Kureda, encantado de conocerlo." Un doctor los saludó en la sala de espera, con un montón de papeles y carpetas. "Quiero hablarle sobre los bebés de Lucy Heartfilia. Un embarazo de trillizos es un embarazo de alto riesgo y ella no ha estado cuidando muy bien de sí misma."

"Espere… ¿Qué bebés? ¿Lucy está embarazada?"

"Sí, ¿usted no es el padre?"

Natsu parpadeó. Una vez. Dos veces. Y entonces se desmayó. No era el padre pero todavía lo había horrorizado lo suficiente como para mandarlo a un lugar mejor.


	11. All you need is your family

Chapter 11 – All you need is family.

A Natsu no le gustaba esperar. Él era un hombre de acción. Pero mientras Happy enviaba un mensaje a Mirajane, él no podía hacer nada más que esperar en la habitación de Lucy. Había estado durmiendo durante tres días, los médicos y enfermeras la habían mantenido sedada. Tenía que descansar. Había estado recuperando su color normal y ahora que podía verla sin la ropa ancha, su embarazo parecía tan evidente. Todavía lo asombraba.

"Despiértate pronto." Estaba tan aburrido, y quería que Lucy le gritase, había leído todas sus carpetas esperando a que se despertara. "Estoy aburrido."

Happy llegó tan pronto como puso a Fairy Tail. Natsu le había dicho que necesitaban contarle a Mira que Lucy estaba en el hospital y tenían que esperar un poco hasta que se levantase. Aunque no sabía si tenía que contar por qué estaba Lucy en el hospital.

"Bien-, oh, Happy, ¿dónde están Natsu y Lucy?" Happy miró alrededor, no había mucha gente por lo que podía hablar tranquilamente.

"Lucy está en el hospital y Natsu está con ella. Me mandó para decirte que tardarían un poco más en volver." Dijo con un tono profesional muy anti-Happy. "Aye, sir."

"Pero… ¿por qué está en el hospital? ¿Está herida?"

"Es un poco complicado…" ¿Debería contarle sobre Lucy? "Parece ser que vamos a tener pequeñas hadas pronto."

"Pequeñas… ¿¡Eh!" Mira estaba tan sorprendida que no pareció notar el vaso roto en su mano. "¿Un bebé? ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo… quiero decir qué?"

"¡Aye, sir! Realmente no lo sé, pero el médico dijo eso y Lucy esta en el hospital." Mira ya no estaba escuchando a Happy, estaba haciendo planes para la gran fiesta de bienvenida.

"¡Maestro! ¿Ha escuchado las noticias?" La había perdido.

La primera cosa que vio cuando se despertó fue Natsu. Estaba durmiendo en su silla, y parecía un poco incómodo, pero todavía roncaba como un oso. Se estaba empezando a sentir mareada hasta que una enfermera entró en la habitación con una carpeta y una bandeja de comida.

"Buenos días, corazón." Puso la bandeja en la mesa y empezó a servirle la comida. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, gracias." ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había estado ahí? "¿Por qué estoy aquí?"

"Este chico te trajo hace cuatro días, casi pierdes a los beber, pero ahora están a salvo." Lucy tocó su redondo vientre con amor, sus niños serían muy fuertes. "Pero tienes que ganar peso. Tres niños necesitan más que uno, así que cómete toda la comida, cielo."

La enfermera estaba yéndose cuando Natsu se despertó, su nariz le dijo que había comida en la habitación y quería comer. Pero no podía comerse la comida de Lucy, tenía que ganar peso. Había leído los informes para matar el aburrimiento y se había memorizado su condición y la de los críos. Aun sabiéndolo, su estómago rugió hambriento.

"¿Quieres comer conmigo?" Le ofreció la mitad de su comida, pero se negó, ella tenía que comer. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Bixlow es el padre, ¿verdad?" La sonrisa de Lucy se apagó un poco y asintió. "Y lo sabe. ¿No quería que vinieras por tu… embarazo?"

"No sé porque no quería que viniera, Natsu, pero no era por los niños." Era seguro, porque Bixlow no quería esos bebés. "Ya no estoy segura de nada concerniente a Bixlow."

"¿Rompió contigo por esto?" Lucy sacudió la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

"Cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada, se lo dije, pero no me respondió nada y supe que no quería esto, así que rompí con él." Era verdad, Natsu podía saberlo por sus ojos llorosos y la tristeza a su alrededor. "Y tanto como lo quiero… quiero más a estos pequeños y haré lo que sea por ellos."

Sería feliz incluso si tenía que vivir con el corazón roto para siempre mientras tuviera a sus hijos. Sonrió de nuevo y acabó de comer. Era suficiente para hacerla sentir somnolienta otra vez.

"Doc dijo que iba a darte el alta cuando te levantaras, sería mejor si empiezas a vestirte en lo que voy a buscarlo." Natsu necesitaba estar a solas un poco. Esa conversación con Lucy lo había enfadado, cabreado. Bixlow tenía que pagar por dejar a Lucy cuando ella más lo necesitaba. "Hey, doctor, Lucy se ha despertado."

El doctor sonrió y se fue a la habitación de Lucy, él se quedó en el pasillo, mirando por si venía alguien o algo que pudiese golpear. Se quedó allí hasta que Lucy le tocó suavemente el codo, estaba sonriendo y sus ojos brillando. Estaba vistiendo algún tipo de vestido que recordaba que ella había usado durante la lucha contra Jellal. En esa cosa, su vientre pasaba totalmente desapercibido y no parecía estar embarazada.

"El médico dijo que podía irme. ¿Dónde está Happy, por cierto?"

"Fue a Fairy Tail a contarle a Mira que no se preocupase por nosotros." Lucy lo miró como si fuera algún tipo de alien. "No quieres que nadie sepa sobre esto, ¿no?"

"No es como si no quisiera que lo supieran, es más que quiero ir en misiones y…" Natsu sonrió.

"No puedes hacer más misiones." Recordó los archivos, otra vez. "Desde que tu y Bixlow son magos, tus hijos serán magos y necesitan tu magia para crecer sanos y crear su núcleo mágico."

"Eso esta bastante mal. Tengo dinero para mi renta pero necesito comprar otras dos cunas y ropas y cosas para los bebés…"

"Estoy seguro de que todos han pensado en esto y han comprado todo lo que necesites para cuando lleguemos a Magnolia."

"Todavía no me siento muy cómoda con la idea de que todos sepan." Ella no lo dijo, pero Natsu estaba seguro de que estaba preocupada por Bixlow, y eso hacía su sangre hervir. "¿Prefieres ir en tren o prefieres caminar?"

"Por mucho que lo odia, vamos a ir en tren." No iba a dejarla caminar hasta Magnolia, no cuando tenía que descansar casi 24/7. "Así que, ¡vámonos!"

Esta vez Natsu descansó en el regazo de Lucy y ella le acariciaba el pelo ligeramente, haciendo que se sintiese bien, mucho mejor que con el método de Erza. El viaje fue tranquilo y Natsu no molestó a Lucy cuando finalmente se durmió.

"Su madre es asombrosa, no la decepcionen y sean buenos chicos." Dijo antes de despertar a Lucy cuando llegaron a Magnolia. "Lucy, estamos en casa."

Sip, Magnolia era su casa y Fairy Tail su familia. Su punto quedó demostrado cuando Natsu rompió las puertas con una patada voladora y un "Estamos de vuelta" y el confeti llovió sobre ellos, y todo el mundo gritó un gran "¡Felicidades!". No estaban juzgándola o a Bixlow que estaba misteriosamente desaparecido. Mira dijo que Laxus y el Raijinshuu habían ido a una misión dos días después de que Natsu y ella se fueran. Pero iba a castrarlo tan pronto como lo viese porque cómo podía ser semejante cerdo. Lucy dijo que no le importaba porque no necesitaba a Bixlow para criar a sus hijos.

Todas las chicas le pidieron acariciar su vientre y hablaron un montón de hombres, niños y moda mientras los hombre bebían y celebraban, felicitando a Lucy por su embarazo de trillizos, e incluso Gajeel le revolvió el pelo cuando pasó detrás de ella.

Definitivamente, todo lo que necesitaba era una familia tan cariñosa como Fairy Tail. No necesitaba a Bixlow como figura paterna porque podía contar con todos los hombres del gremio para enseñarles a ser buenos hombres.

**Autor: Realmente sí que lo necesita, se está hacienda la dura. **


	12. The man I chose

Autor: Quiero explicar algo de este capítulo, es una canción de Shakira llamada 'Underneath your clothes'.

Chapter XII – The man I chose

Cuatro meses de insufrible y extraño silencio eran suficientes para matar un alma. O al menos hacerle daño. Bixlow lo sabía desde que era un mago cuya habilidad estaba en el control de almas y podía ver como un alma se rompía en pedazos de dolor. Él solía disfrutarlo. Pero cuando vio que el alma de Lucy se resquebrajaba bajo su silencio. Pero no hizo nada. Se sentía culpable y no la ayudó. La dejó marcharse, sabiendo que estaba embarazada y todo.

Cuando vio como su alma se recuperaba, se enfadó tanto que se quedó sin hacer nada por ella, y ella era feliz. Todos los días, se quedaba en la cama, echando de menos su cálido cuerpo a su lado. No podía ver como estaba comportándose como un imbécil, él sólo veía como ella lo dejaba sin ninguna explicación. Tenía que castigarla. Que Dios lo ayudara porque no entendía cómo habían acabado así.

Así que, ahí estaba. Había estado esperando por ella, borracho y solo en la noche, fuera de su nueva casa y él se la iba llegar a su hogar y entonces la castigaría con sexo duro y pervertido y no le importaba si protestaba. Vio su alma antes de que pudiera ver su redonda figura y antes de que ella lo viese a él, la cogió y la besó con dureza.

"¿Qué…?" Preguntó cuando se separaron para respirar. "¿Bixlow? ¿Estás borracho?"

"Silencio, perra, ¡voy a castigarte!" Gruño y la cogió en brazos al estilo nupcial. "Y no me importa si gritas, puta."

Lucy estaba muy corda. Era difícil llegar hasta su casa así que pateó la puerta y entró en su nuevo apartamento. No le gustaba.

"Te vas a mudar a mi casa mañana." Lucy estaba sonriendo irónicamente, con incredulidad, nunca había visto a Bixlow borracho, y era bastante divertido. "Ahora, voy a follarte y vas a vomitar toda esa mala leche."

"Estoy gorda, no me querrías tocar incluso si estás demasiado borracho como para saber como desnudarme." Él sabía que estaba gorda. Estaba embarazada. Oh, chico… se iba a tirar a una mujer embarazada. Su mujer embarazada. "Déjame en la cama y vete a casa, cariño."

"No. Ahora cállate." La recostó en la cama y empezó a tirar de los lazos de su camisa. "Este es tu castigo por abandonarme."

"Bixlow. No te dejé. Estoy embarazada y tú no eras feliz con esto. ¿Cómo puedo quedarme contigo si no quieres a mis hijos?" Él nunca le había dicho que no quería a sus… a los niños. Lo asumió. "Así que, por qué no te metes conmigo en la cama y duermes conmigo."

"Voy a dormir contigo pero necesito sentirte a mi alrededor, necesito saber que eres mía otra vez. ¿Te has acostado con alguien más?" No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro de su fidelidad.

"Estoy embarazada, Bixlow. No puedo dormir con nadie porque estoy gorda y fea." Eso no era cierto, pero mientras ella lo creyese, nadie iba a conseguir nada de ella. "Y es culpa tuya, eres un buen amante y tienes la puntería de un francotirador. Estoy embarazada con tres niños y no puedo hacer ninguna misión porque van a hacer magos. ¿Crees que fue fácil para mí? Soy…"

La besó de nuevo y desgarró lo que le quedaba de ropa y sus propias ropas porque estaba tan orgulloso de sí mismo. Lucy también se estaba poniendo a tono, como cada día que lo veía, pero también estaba sintiendo odio. Iba a tener sexo con el padre de sus hijos pero no se había disculpado por su comportamiento con ella… Oh, ¿qué demonios? Podría pensar sobre ello después, ahora necesitaba sentirlo de nuevo llenando su cuerpo.

Fue dulce y la llenó de caricias y pasión que nunca había experimentado con él, incluso acarició su vientre y lo beso. Pero todavía estaba borracho, de otra forma no le habría puesto un dedo encima. Así que ella aprovechó la ocasión y consiguió un poco de alivio para su excitación. Por la mañana, él se habría olvidado sobre ella y volvería a correr con una cara de asco. Pero se equivocó… otra vez. Por la mañana Bixlow estaba en la cama, no durmiendo si no mirando su vientre y se sonrojo, intentando ocultarlo.

"No. Veo sus almas." Estaba de 24 semanas y estaba enorme, pero él sonaba tan impresionado que dejo caer la sábana y lo miro. "Son… extrañamente hermosas, tan blancas y cambiantes."

"Te odio. Y me odio a mi misma." Bixlow no la miro, estaba sin el visor y podía ser peligroso.

"¿De verdad?"

"… No. No puedo odiarte, tontito." Sollozó. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba llorando, pero necesitaba llorar un montón últimamente. "Tuve que dejarte y estaba tan sola que lloraba todas las noches y sonreía todos los días. Y aquí vienes tú, borracho y nos acostamos juntos… Me siento horrible."

"Te quiero. Pero no sé como ser padre. No soy bueno con los niños." Alcanzó el visor la miró. "Pero… te quiero e intentaré dar mi mayor esfuerzo si vuelves a casa conmigo ahora mismo."

"No es tan fácil. No me mereces y tendrás que hacer que me vuelva a enamorar de ti."

"Oh, de acuerdo, prepara tu equipaje, pequeña, voy a hacerte ver las estrellas y volverás a enamorarte me mi." La besó una y otra vez…

Era estúpido, era el hombre que había escogido y lo amaba tanto como lo odiaba por su comportamiento. Por otra parte, él iba a intentar ganarse su amor otra vez, y ella iba a sabotearlo hasta que se aburriera de ello.


	13. The big day!

Autor: Los dos últimos capítulos, estoy tan emocionada con esto que creo que voy a llorar. ¿Qué historia debería traducir ahora? Aprovechen que estoy de buen humor *risas* **Dejen comentarios pidiendo las historias que quieren que traduzca y el orden** *guiño* ¡Aprovechen!

Chapter 13 – The big day!

Lucy había estado sintiéndose incómoda por casi dos días. No había sido capaz de descansar y había estado molestando a Bixlow, que tampoco podía dormir. Estaba en la semana treinta (siete meses y medio), estaba tan cansada que casi se durmió en su desayuno. ¿Por qué estaba tan inquieta? Había tenido contracciones y había leído que era para acostumbrarse al dolor.

"¿Estás segura que no quieres ir al médico?" Levy-chan la estaba visitando y le dijo sobre los dolores. "Quizás no son dolores preparativos…"

"Tienen que ser dolores preparativos, todavía quedan seis semanas antes de la fecha fijada." Y Lucy esperaba que fueran largas y tranquilas. "Así que no te preocupes, Levy-chan ¡y dime que tal tu cita con Gajeel!"

Levy se sonrojó completamente cuando Lucy nombró a Gajeel y empezó a tartamudear causando que Lucy se riera.

"¡Cállate! ¡Eres tan mala!" Levy intentó calmarse. "Cana me dio algunos consejos sobre un restaurante y llevé a Gajeel ahí pero no servían hierro, así que terminamos en el parque y entonces, entonces…"

"¿¡_Lo hiciste con él_!"

"¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Estábamos ahí y estábamos a punto de besarnos y, y, y… ya sabes… Le di una patada en la barbilla y luego encontramos a Romeo y a Wendy comiendo helado y ¡fue un desastre total!"

"Parece que hay muchas parejas últimamente en Fairy Tail." Quizás Juvia y Gray acabasen saliendo juntos también. "¿Y que hicieron tu y Gajeel?"

"Gajeel agarró a Romeo y le dio la charla de 'Si le rompes el corazón, te rompo las piernas', fue dulce… y aterrador." Lucy intentó imaginárselo y no fue muy complicado porque Gajeel parecía estar cogiéndole cariño a los miembros de Fairy Tail o al menos a Levy y Wendy.

"Fue mejor que la charla que le dio Elfman a Fried cuando empezó a salir con Mira-san o la charla de Laxus a Elfman cuando Evergreen le dijo que estaba siendo malo con ella…" Sip, no había virilidad suficiente en el mundo para enfrentar al hombre Strauss. "Son todos idiotas."

"Bixlow el primero… ¿dónde esta?" Lucy sonrió y se encogió los hombros, Bixlow había sido un buen chico últimamente. "¿Vas a perdonarlo pronto?"

"Por supuesto, es sólo que adoro verlo suplicando por perdón." Lucy siseó con una contracción especialmente dolorosa. "Creo que deberías llevarme al hospital, Levy-chan, es la segunda contracción en treinta minutos."

Levy no entró en pánico y empezó a buscar las cosas de Lucy, ni ella ni Lucy pensaron sobre Bixlow y decirle que Lucy iba a ir al hospital y cuando llegó a casa y vio que Lucy no estaba ahí… entró en pánico. Buscó a Lucy por todas partes hasta casi media noche cuando Natsu lo encontró y le dijo que Lucy estaba en el hospital.

"No pensé en ello…" Fue su única respuesta. ¡Pero tenía que pensar en Lucy! Estaba en el hospital. "¿Está bien?"

"Tenía dolores y Levy la llevó al hospital, ¡está de parto, idiota!"

Bixlow había escuchado sobre las mujeres en parto y en como su vocabulario cambiaba demasiado, insultaban a sus maridos y novios y luego brillaban y eran felices. Se preguntaba en que estado estaría Lucy.

"Todavía no han nacido, así que te vas a encontrar a una Lucy muy cabreada… si te dejan pasar."

Lucy iba a castrarlo y él amaba a su Bixlow junio un montón, así que era mejor si no lo dejaban pasar. Pero no fue como si no lo dejasen entrar, era que Lucy echaba al médico a patadas y las enfermeras tenían que encargarse. Nadie notó que él estaba allí y la noche pasó lentamente, los magos de Fairy Tail fueron y vinieron, pero el no se movió, esperando por una llamada o algo, realmente no intentó hablar con las enfermeras o los médicos.

"¿No han nacido todavía?" Fried se sentó delante de él, con una copa de café. "Es para ti. Supongo que no has dormido nada."

"No he preguntado…" Aceptó la taza que Fried le ofrecía y tomó un sorbo, había estado allí horas y no había notado el tiempo pasando. "Temo que seré castrado cuando vea a Lucy."

"Escuché que le dio una patada al médico, no sé si va a castrarte o matarte." Vaya amigo… "Pero deberías ir y preguntarle a alguien."

"Esto es divertido para ti, ¿verdad?" Fried asintió y Bixlow rodó los ojos. "Perdone, puede decirme el estado de Lucy Heartfilia."

"Esta descansando, tuvo un parto difícil, señor, y no son horas de visita. Así que, esperé en la sala de espera y a las cuatro y media puede ir a su habitación, la 672." Desde que las habitaciones estaban detrás de ella, podría ver si intentaba entrar.

"Soy su… amante, ¿no puede hacer una excepción? ¿O al menos dejarme ver a mis hijos?" La enfermera pareció impresionada y lo miró como si fuera algún tipo de animal desconocido.

"Lo siento, pero no." Puta.

"Tengo que esperar hasta las cuatro y media." Bixlow se sentó con Fried y miró el reloj, ¿media hora y esa enfermera zorra no iba a dejarlo entrar? Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

"Despierte, señor, este no es lugar para dormir." ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Una enfermera lo estaba sacudiendo y el reloj decía que eran las seis menos cuarto. "¿Señor?"

"Estoy despierto." Bixlow se levantó y miró alrededor, no había nadie. ¡Ese maldito de Fried lo había dejado ahí! Menuda mierda de amigo. Empezó a caminar hacia la habitación de Lucy. 672. 672. "Tengo que irme."

"¡Señor!" La enfermera se metió en su camino, estaba temblando y mirando alrededor nerviosamente. "Señor, no puedo dejarle pasar."

"¿Por qué no? Es hora de visitas y quiero ver a una paciente." Intentó esquivarla pero de nuevo, ahí estaba.

"No sabemos quien es, así que, no puede pasar."

Tenía que ser una broma. Esa enfermera estaba riéndose de él y él estaba totalmente asombrado ya que parecía totalmente seria sobre lo de no dejarlo pasar.

"Soy el amante de Lucy Heartfilia y el padre de sus hijos, quiero verlos así que… ¡Quítese de una puta de vez de mi camino!"

"Oh, mi… Bixlow, estás siendo grosero." Mira se rió detrás de él, estaba con Levy y Wendy. "Perdónelo, señorita Nora, es el padre y está un poco nervioso."

Y de nuevo, ahí estaba la mirada shockeada y gruño mientras pasaba a su lado y caminaba a la habitación de Lucy. Estaba sola, mirando por la ventana con una gran cuna al lado de su cama.

"Hola, ¿puedo pasar?" Lucy lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa y asintió, estaba tan contenta de verlo. "Mirajane, Levy y Wendy están fuera, así que sólo me quedaré un minuto."

"Ven… Quiero presentarte a mis trillizos." Fue a su lado y miró dentro de la cuna, normalmente no le gustaban los niños, pero ellos eran lo más bonito que había visto en su vida, dos niños y una pequeña niña. "No los he nombrado todavía…"

"Laxus, Fried y Evergreen."

"No."

"Oh, vamos~"

"¿Natsu, Gray y Erza? ¿Te gustan?"

"No."

"Tampoco a mi, así que escojamos juntos." Pensó un poco más sobre ello. "¿Qué piensas de Gabriel y Alexander?"

"Me gustan. ¿Sophie?"

"Conocimiento."

"Podemos llamarla Angela."

"Me gusta Sophie." Miraron a los tres bebes, eran tan hermosos y tan similares, con muy poco pelo azul como su padre y su piel pálida. "Va a ser guapísima."

"No va a tener ningún novio. No intentes convencerme de lo contrario."

Y pronto la habitación se llenó de risas.


	14. My happiness is completed

Autor: ¡Hola! Este es el final, realmente quería que durara más y sé que estarán bastante decepcionados con la historia, pero tenía que acabarla para empezar con mis otras ideas. Espero que al menos el final les guste.

Chapter XIV – My happiness is completed.

Los trillizos eran amados por todos, incluso Laxus estaba babeando por ellos aunque intentase esconderlo. Su casa siempre estaba llena de los miembros del gremio que querían ver a las pequeñas hadas y emocionarse por ellos. Mira incluso estaba ideando la proposición de Bixlow y su futura boda.

De ninguna manera Bixlow se le iba a proponer. Mira estaba tan equivocada con eso. Pero nadie podía negar que estuviera embrujado con sus hijos. Era sobre protector con Sophie, su pequeña hija.

"¡No te atrevas a tocarla, cerebro de llamas! La tirarás." Solía decir cada vez que Natsu intentaba cogerla. "¡Y es más valiosa que tu mierdosa vida!"

Él mismo no la había cogido hasta que casi cumplió un año y sólo porque iba a caerse corriendo hacia su tío Fried. Pero sus otros dos hijos no eran menos importantes. Eran su orgullo y estaba orgullosa de él, lo amaba más y más.

"Los niños están durmiendo." Ella ya estaba en la cama, esperándolo. "Es tu turno de descansar un poco, cosplayer."

"Eres tan buen novio, mi escalofriante chico." Lucy abrió los brazos para recibir a Bixlow. "Y un gran padre. Estoy orgullosa de ti."

"Puedo ser… Quiero ser más que un novio." Se recostó a su lado y la abrazo. "Quiero que seas mi esposa."

…¿Qué? Lucy lo miró como si fuera un alien y él no pudo evitar reír, ella pensó que era su extraño sentido del humor.

"Idiota. ¡Me pillaste con esa!"

"No estaba bromeando. Quiero que te cases conmigo." No se movió hasta que Lucy sonrió y lo besó hambrientamente. "¿Eso es un sí?"

"¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Quiero casarme contigo, Bixlow!"

Y fueron felices y comieron perdices desde entonces.


End file.
